In order to connect devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, an audio player and the like to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) of a personal computer, there is required a connection cable establishing a connection between the smart phone, tablet PC or audio player side and the USB on the personal computer side. A connector disclosed in PTL 1 is an example of a connector on the smart phone, tablet PC or audio player side.
The connector disclosed in PTL 1 uses a U-shaped or cap-shaped metal frame, which allows for discharge with a contact of a drain wire of a board-side connector on the smart phone, tablet PC or audio player as well as grounding with a lock fitting.